


【皮水】事不过四

by leggyzee



Category: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leggyzee/pseuds/leggyzee
Summary: OOC预警!ABO预警!Alpha皮克×Beta拉莫斯结尾一点点孕车预警！





	【皮水】事不过四

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警!  
> ABO预警!   
> Alpha皮克×Beta拉莫斯  
> 结尾一点点孕车预警！

0.  
拉莫斯一直认为自己是一个善良包容的好青年，人人都说事不过三，而他总会“大度”地再多给别人一次机会。“Sese可是世界上最伟大的俱乐部的4号，自然有责任给别人第四次机会。”虽然不知道这句话的逻辑在哪里，但拉莫斯如是说。

1.  
结束了一天高强度的训练，拉莫斯心情极好地在淋浴室一边冲凉一边哼着小调。“今天Sese又完成了几次出色的射门，说不定下场比赛就可以帽子戏法了。”拉莫斯一边愉悦地幻想着一边拧上水龙头，水滴顺着发丝滑到面颊又低落在锁骨上。他伸手去扯挂在墙上的浴巾，不想手一滑，干净的浴巾已经在地上浸得同他自己一样湿漉漉的了。

“这一定不是Sese的错，Sese从国王杯身上已经吸取了充分的教训。”拉莫斯皱了皱眉，自言自语地向门外走去。谁知还没到门口就听见了推门声。他有些疑惑，因为自己单独留下来加练时间已经不早了，还会有谁在这呢？

“对的，我回来接塞尔吉奥，”是皮克的声音，好像是正在同谁讲着电话“但看样子他还在加练，更衣室里没有人。”拉莫斯抑制不住心里的惊喜，只想立刻冲出去给特意返回来接自己的男朋友一个热烈的吻。可皮克接下来的话却让拉莫斯所有的欣喜瞬间烟消云散。“对的，你知道发情期和Beta比较安全的，”皮克降低了音量，像是怕被别人听去一样，“我也希望你可以尽快找一个稳定的伴侣，我一直希望你好的，赛斯科。”

拉莫斯仿佛听见骨节咔咔作响的声音从自己紧握的双拳传来，刚才脑中亲密拥吻的画面已经被他将拳头挥向外面那个人的念头撕碎。但他最后只是深深吸了一口气，安静地听着皮克和电话那头的法布雷加斯又扯了一些不痛不痒的问候最后互道了再见。

法布雷加斯一直是拉莫斯的一个心结。他至今仍然相信，皮克最终同自己在一起是因为法布雷加斯不喜欢他。又或许一切的原因都同皮克刚才自己所说那样，Beta终究是一个最为安全的选项。可是谁又不喜欢甜美又温柔的Omega呢？拉莫斯自暴自弃地想，如果自己是一个帅气多金的Alpha，一定也会喜欢一个与自己志趣相投，从小相识的Omega，而不是一个常常控制不住自己情绪的死敌，一个满身纹身散发不出任何诱人香味的Beta。

“Sese不该为了那个巴萨人哭的。”拉莫斯注意到自己眼眶开始有些湿润了，他狠狠抹了一把眼睛走出淋浴间，直直走向正在低头刷手机的皮克面前。

皮克似乎意识到有人正在靠近，于是将视线从手机上移开，抬头正好对上自己一丝不挂的恋人：“Sese？你刚才一直在淋浴间吗？”拉莫斯冷眼看着皮克，心想“怎么？心虚了。”“你听见我来了所以什么都没穿就出来了？想试一下在更衣室里来一发吗？”皮克似乎没有发现拉莫斯泛红的双眼，将浴巾造成的意外误会成拉莫斯的小情趣。

“滚出去，我们分手吧，你爱找谁找谁去！”

2.  
拉莫斯回到家，没有换衣服就整个人摊在卧室的大床上。他的脑海中一遍遍回放着自己将皮克推出门然后砰一声砸上更衣室大门的画面。可更令他难过的是，当他穿好衣服拎着包出门时，那个傻子竟然真的走了。他当时的确被愤怒冲昏了头脑，也是强忍着没有揍皮克的，更没有心情听他解释什么，可是，他竟然真的就这样走了？连电话也不打，解释的短信也不发一条？

或许是真的没有什么好解释的了，拉莫斯叹了一口气，皮克一定早就厌烦自己这个暴躁又时而无理取闹的恋人了。他一定是去找一个可人的Omega度过发情期了。拉莫斯甚至开始怀疑，自己在皮克发情期时是否真的能满足他，作为Beta他的下面并不像Omega那样天生温暖又柔软。他还记得上一次分手就是因为皮克在发情期不管不顾地要全部进来导致自己腰疼了好几天。拉莫斯翻了个身，侧躺着将自己蜷缩起来。

“等等，这是我们第几次分手了？”拉莫斯突然想到了什么。第一次是因为皮克记错了自己的生日，让自己忐忑又怀揣着惊喜空等了一整天，于是在生日即将结束的零点发出了分手短信； 第二次是因为皮克私自将自己家的床单换成了红蓝条纹，他回来时看到床单起得直翻白眼，打电话将皮克臭骂了一顿然后提出了分手。还有上一次和这一次，这已经是第四次了。

“操他的，”拉莫斯从床上弹起来揉了揉红红眼眶，“Sese才不会为了那头蠢熊放弃原则！Sese不会再给他任何一次机会了。”虽然嘴上逞强着，可他心里却非常清楚，是皮克不会要他了。你看看，这都是些多么可笑的分手理由，每一条都是能通过沟通解决的，当然了，除了法布雷加斯这一条，拉莫斯又叹了口气重新躺回床上。

3.  
第二天训练的时候拉莫斯一直都远远地躲着皮克。他知道，作为队长自己不应该将私人情感问题代入训练当中。可是他真的不知道要如何面对再也不会复合的前男友。

“队长，你身体是不是不舒服？”伊斯科总觉着自家队长今天心不在焉，没有凶狠的抢断，没有精准的预判，甚至没有出彩的进球。“我没事，”拉莫斯摇摇头，除了皮克的事情让他心烦以外他的确觉得有点头晕恶心，也许是因为昨天没有盖被子就在空调房里睡着了吧，“可能是着凉......”他剩下的话被一阵干呕打断，吓得伊斯科赶紧给他顺气。

“如果不舒服的话就去休息吧，我帮你给教练请假。”身后的声音惊得拉莫斯一颤，是皮克。拉莫斯想反驳，想告诉他他们已经分手了，他不应该多管闲事，突然又想起来皮克作为队友关心自己好像也没有什么错。“是啊，队长，去休息吧。”伊斯科看了一眼拉莫斯身后的皮克表示认同，显然他还不知道面前两人分手的事情，不然他早该离这个风暴中心越远越好。

拉莫斯感觉胃里又翻上来一阵恶心，他有过肠胃炎踢球的经历，他觉得自己还可以坚持。但他突然意识到，这是一个暂时逃离皮克的好机会：“好的，我去找队医开点药。”

4.  
拉莫斯仍然没有从震惊中缓过来，他一直以为这不过是一个普通的由受凉引起的肠胃炎，而对面的队医刚刚却说自己怀孕了？

“你确定吗？”拉莫斯努力保持着自己语气的镇定。“说实话，我不太确定，你知道的，比起你的生殖腔我对你的比目鱼肌和排肠肌更加了解。你可以去医院做个检查。”队医耸耸肩。

拉莫斯回忆起一个多月前和皮克在自己公寓大床上的翻云覆雨，默默捂住脸，时间对上了。这都是什么事情？刚分手就发现怀孕了？还是在第四次因为一些绕不开的理由分手后？

拉莫斯觉得上天真的给自己开了一个过大的玩笑。

5.  
拿到医院的化验单和医生的诊断，拉莫斯没有任何理由再去逃避摆在自己面前的事实。

怀孕对球员来说不是小事，如果要将孩子生下来或多或少一定会影响到他的职业生涯。但拉莫斯没有勇气对自己还没有出生的孩子说再见，尤其是当他想到这个孩子或许会有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。他坐在车里拿出手机，反复的点击着通讯录里皮克的名字又在接通前挂掉，这不单单是自己的事情，这是自己和皮克的孩子。

就在他晃神的瞬间，电话拨通的提示音已经响起，他想挂掉，可耳机里却传来了那个令他心悸的声音：“Sese，你还好吗？我听说你去医院了？”长久的沉默后，拉莫斯终于开口了：“你看，其实和Beta也不是很安全，我怀孕了。”

这次换来了对面长久的沉默。拉莫斯在等待皮克说出把孩子打掉，这样对两个人都好，他在等待皮克的宣判，然后他就会毫不犹豫地再次走进医院。

“你是说真的吗Sese！”不是惊恐，是惊喜的声音。皮克的反应让拉莫斯不知所措，这与他想的完全不一样：“是的，但是我们已经分手了。我是说，你并不一定要为这件事情负责，不戴套是我也同意了的。我并没有想借此得到什么。”“你在说什么呀，Sese。我现在都没有明白你为什么要和我说分手。我以为你是讨厌我昨天开的玩笑，静一静就好了。”

这次轮到拉莫斯惊讶了：“可是，你和我在一起不是因为我是一个Beta吗？因为我更不容易受孕，那天你和法布雷加斯的谈话我都听见了。”皮克听完拉莫斯的话恍然大悟又觉得好笑：“Sese，赛斯科是我最好的朋友，我当然很关心他。但你才是我的爱人啊。那天他的发情期快到了，于是我们就顺便聊到了这件事情，他很羡慕我们的关系。”

拉莫斯因为对皮克的不信任而感到抱歉，更因为失而复得的爱人而欣喜若狂，但是他还是因为一件小事拉不下面子：“你记不记得Sese告诉过你，Sese比别人多给你一次机会，但你已经用完了。”说完拉莫斯挂了电话，却再也克制不住嘴角的笑意。

6.  
拉莫斯到家时，发现了站在门口的皮克。

“你怎么不进去，在外面站了多久了？”拉莫斯随即又想起自己还没有同意复合，“算了，你走吧，孩子打掉了。”可是皮克脸上已经笑出了褶子：“Sese骗人，哪里有这么快。让我摸摸宝宝吧。”拉莫斯看着走向自己的皮克便跟着后退：“不可以，这是第四次，我不会给你第五次分手的机会了。”

拉莫斯怎么也没想到皮克听完这句话停下了脚步，从身后掏出了一个精美的小盒子，单膝跪在了自己面前：“Sese愿意和我结婚吗，这样我们就再也不会分手了。”

7.  
皮克坐在沙发上，一只手搂着拉莫斯的后腰，一只手抚摸着他结实的臀部，一脸笑意地盯着叉开腿跪坐在自己面前的爱人。他的肚子已经微微隆起，腹肌的线条也不再明显了。

“你确定要做吗？”拉莫斯有点犹豫。皮克用手抬起拉莫斯的屁股，将他往靠近自己的方向又推了推：“医生说已经可以了，我已经三个月没有碰过你了，憋坏了，”说着皮克将头贴紧拉莫斯的胸，也许是因为怀孕的关系，他的胸比之前柔软了不少，他张嘴含住了吗拉莫斯的左乳，或许乳头也胀大了一些。拉莫斯推开皮克的头：“多大人了，我很担心你以后会不会和孩子抢奶喝。”“谁说的准呢，”皮克也不恼，用阴茎反复摩擦着拉莫斯的穴口，“我想要了。”

“想要就快进来，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”拉莫斯也被勾起了情欲，胡乱地吻着皮克的脸颊。皮克一个挺身，将前端挤进穴口，但碍于拉莫斯的身孕，不敢有更大的动作：“还可以进去吗，Sese？”“你让我自己来。”拉莫斯怕皮克又没了轻重，于是自己往下试探性地沉了沉。太久没被照顾的内壁异常敏感，但好在方才的润滑做到位了，这一切都还算顺利。“你可以动一动了。”拉莫斯适应了将皮克大半阴茎吞入的深度后给了皮克授权。 “你在上面，我不方便，你自己来。”皮克玩味地看着拉莫斯，顶在自己腹部的阴茎让他吃准了拉莫斯不会拒绝。

“懒死你算了，以后要是让我一个人带孩子，我就跟你离婚。”拉莫斯恶狠狠地说着，身下却开始了动作。  
“可是亲爱的，这一次，我还有四次机会呢。”


End file.
